Richard Nixon: The Untold Story
by NixonLVR
Summary: Richard Nixon tries to balance his love life and the fate of the free world


I sat at my desk in the Oval Office trying to read the Intelligence Report on the Soviet Union, but I knew that it was useless. It was all I could do to hold back my tears, let alone make important decisions about the security of the United States. I gave up reading the report temporarily and spun my chair around and looked out the window at the White House lawn. It was at this point that I finally allowed tears to well in my eyes. How, I wondered, could the people of the United States trust me to defend them from the communists when my personal life was in shambles? How could I be expected to focus on such trivialities, such as foreign trade, when I was aware that I was slowly losing the man I loved?

Suddenly I knew what I had to do to prove once and for all that this job was not more important than our love. I had to prove to him that if our love became public I would not throw him under the bus and deny it, even if it meant losing the election. I reached down to the intercom and paged my secretary and said "Sue will you tell Henry to come in here?"

"Of course Mr. Nixon," she said in her annoyingly flirty voice, "I would happily do _anything for you_." I always cringe whenever Sue hints that she is all too available. That's her problem, I thought as I waited for Kissinger to arrive, there is no longer a thrill of the chase with women, it's just too easy when you have the power I do.

Just then, Kissinger walked in, and as quickly as Hiroshima had been destroyed by the A-Bomb, my heart started pounding and I could feel beads of sweat beginning to race down my chest "What is it you want Mr. President?" He stressed the title as if it was the most important thing in my life. If only he knew the truth. I stared into his deep eyes that he always tried to hide behind those silly glasses of his.

"What if I was willing to show to you that my presidency means nothing to me when put next to our love?" Kissinger fidgeted a little rubbing his left elbow with his right hand. It was a second before I realized that I was staring as his powerful arms and quickly looked back to his face before he could notice. There was an impish grin on his face when I had finally torn my eyes away from his sculpted biceps. Of course he had noticed, he always noticed when his body got the better of me, but we had been doing this for months so I had long gotten over the embarrassment.

"Are you serious?" he asked. His usually cool composure was gone and replaced with something between hope and skepticism.

"Yes" I said. "To show that getting reelected means nothing to me if I lose you, I will authorize the Air Force and Army to invade Cambodia."

"Are you insane? You are proposing destroying your political career just so you can be with me?"

"I know exactly what I am doing, Kissinger." I said tersely. "But I can't stand the thought of another four years of office where during which I am keeping this a secret from everyone. The second I lose the election I shall make our love public and we can move away to Spain just like we always wanted."

His jaw promptly dropped, "Nixon, what you are proposing is madness, the American people will never stand for this. They will see this as a sign that you plan to further escalate the war in Vietnam. There will be riots in the streets, PEOPLE WILL DIE! What about you promise to the American people to end the war?"

"Keeping promises means nothing to me if it means that I will never feel your powerful body over me again."

"But imagine the press attention that we will receive? Richard! For the love of God what will they say?

"They will say those two people are in love." At this Kissinger stood up and walked over to me I met him halfway and locked him in a powerful embrace. His heart was beating so fast I could feel it beating through the bullet proof vest that to me was a more constant companion than my army of secret service men. I wasted no time unbuttoning his shirt, but rather ripped it from his breast. Kissinger was never nearly as anxious as me. He slowly unbuttoned my shit, one button at a time, increasing my anticipation while his powerful hands slowly worked their way down my chest.

Finally he got the last button undone and not wanting to wait for him to take the rest of I tore off the rest of my clothes before he had the chance to start his painstaking process all over again. Then I turned my attention back to him and in a matter of seconds he too was standing in the oval office wearing nothing but his argyle socks.

I pushed all of my papers of my desk in order to make room for us and lay down on it looking back to Kissinger and said "Take me like Marylyn Monroe took Kennedy."

"No," he passionately responded "I'll take you like Marry Todd took Lincoln." With this he wrapped his powerful thighs around me and he whispered to me when he saw that I was opening the top drawer in the desk for some lube "Don't use that, I want you to feel every inch of me." For a second I considered what the secret service thought about all of this business but then the thought of other people witnessing our many becoming one, dominated my thoughts until I was lost in sexual ecstasy.

After we had finished he lay on top of me and gently ran his fingers down my trembling chest. "People are going to say you a crook for deceiving the American people over this Cambodia business."

"People will just have to learn that I'm not a crook, I'm just a lover."


End file.
